


Giggles

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started innocently enough. A giggle over dinner. Unfortunately it had not ended there, and soon the base had been quarantined because over 80% of the population had a contagious form of the giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggles

They all blamed Captain Blake and SG-14.

It had started innocently enough. A giggle over dinner. Unfortunately it had not ended there, and soon the base had been quarantined because over 80% of the population had a contagious form of the giggles.

Doctors Jackson and Carter were the worst cases it seemed, unable to go for more than 5 minutes without collapsing in a fit of giggles over the most banal of issues.

Unable to go off-world, everyone had to be content with desk jobs until someone - anyone - figured out a solution. SG-1 spent most of their time in Jackson's lab (since noone, not even Carter, could be trusted in the science labs once infected - giggles and naquadah generators did not mix well), going over possible planets to visit.

"What about this one?" Carter asked, in a moment of sensibility. "P46-786? It was reported that the native people had risen up against the Goa-uld in the past."

A slow grin formed on Jackson's face.

An 'uh-oh' expression formed on Carter's, before it started to mirror Jackson's grin. "Oh, no," she moaned, before breaking into another fit of the giggles. It was really getting ridiculous now.

At least she had company. And at least she had not fallen off her seat this time. Jackson was not quite so lucky, and she heard him hit the floor with a thump, followed by an, "Ow!"

And more giggles.


End file.
